<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boundaries by delicatelingon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382953">Boundaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon'>delicatelingon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something, something about Beth 'cause I was bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boundaries</p><p> </p><p>Beth never had any set boundaries. Not at home. Not with her parents being shit and partying like they had no kids. Indulging her and Annie in everything. Like dropping three grands on a piano, to make up for the fact that they hadn’t been home in a week to check on their kids.</p><p>Pushing boundaries were kind of her thing, it drove her parents mad. Like that time she snuck into the neighbor’s house, Mrs. Rosa, to get her car keys. Their parents made sure Beth and Annie had food for a week, at least. They hadn’t taken to account that Annie would make lunches for the kids around the neighborhood. Beth fixed thing, like she always did. She was a fixer and a boundaries pusher.</p><p>At school she always raised her hand, challenging the teachers. Did they really know <em>all?  </em>Was it fair to talk to Delores in that <em>tone</em>, or <em>making</em> Tom stand in front of the class with shaking knees? Always pushing. Always fixing.</p><p>She loved having sons, after raising Annie, sons where just what she needed. Getting to relive her childhood and altering it, making it <em>better. </em>A good foundation, one she and Annie never had.</p><p><em>Close, </em>but not the same as having daughters. When she had found out that she was expecting a daughter she had been over the moon. Even if the duration of the pregnancy had been crappy, caring her third child took its toll on her body. Dean had been so supportive of the first two, but then she realized, <em>oh,</em> he wanted <em>sons.</em></p><p>That little rift that comes from raising kids and not sleeping right for years, it turned into a canyon.</p><p>Then that little bugger hadn’t wanted to come out. Beth had freaked, pain and taking it as a sign from someone, she wasn’t meant to have a daughter. She would <em>fail. </em>When Emma was born, Beth was in so much pain and all her parents failures came crushing down. Who did she think she was? Who thought she could just <em>fix things? </em></p><p>Dean had cared for Emma in a way he had never had to care for his sons. It’s what saved his relationship with Emma, being a daughter.<br/>
All Beth could think was how useless she was. And when Dean told her he got it, he’d fix things, she’d stepped down from it all. Not wanting to <em>push. </em></p><p>After, when the pain had worn off and some time had passes when Ruby had sat down at her bedside, wondered if this was who she was now. Intervening in a way that felt like slap on the face. She’d gone to the doctors who’d helped her. But the resentment for Dean was there, he had just let her waste away. Relishing the feeling of being needed, to fix things in a way Beth never had needed him before.</p><p>Little by little she chipped away at the persona she’d put on after Emma. Started to fix things, push back. Decided to work on her marriage, you don’t get divorced after three children and a speedbump.</p><p>Her need to fix things, to push, resulted in Jane. For a while she was back to square one. When she realized that there was a little human that had come out of her, in a planned c- section this time, that her belly wasn’t just the result of Twizzlers and Hershey Kisses. Jane being a little mini- Annie, she started to build herself up.</p><p>Somewhere she learned that she didn’t want to push back or fix things between her and Dean. She didn’t <em>care. </em>Up until she learned about the infidelity, at least she thought that they were on the same page. That they would make do for the kids.</p><p> </p><p>Coming home to find a gangbanger sitting on your kitchen counter might make you shake, shiver and wonder how you got there.</p><p>Having a gun waved at you, in your house?</p><p>Pushing against someone who pushed back?</p><p>Moving boundaries to fix things?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Challenge accepted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How am I supposed to make you feel okay</em><br/>
<em>When all you do is walk the other way?</em><br/>
<em>I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay</em><br/>
<em>I just kinda wish you were gay </em>
</p><p>wish you were gay, Billie Eilish</p><p> </p><p>Beth had a new neighbor who’d moved in a cross the street. She’d welcomed him to her neighborhood with open arms as she always did.<br/>
Her new neighbor turned out was a creep.</p><p>The way he looked at her, always popping up from know where, leering. Looking down her blouse when she had introduced herself mid- morning routine of loading her kids in the van.</p><p>At first, she let it slide but when he tried to invite himself in when Dean had the kids, it left her skin crawling and her slamming the door in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being brought back to the moment when Rio stepped in her space as she was leaning against her kitchen sink. Her hands wrapped around her coffee mug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>He did that clenching thing with his jaw, letting her know he was getting impatient. She had now idea when she stopped listening.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening!” She said with aspiration.</p><p> </p><p>Seeming to believe her he took a step back and she continued sipping her coffee. Knowing if he caught her not paying attention there would be hell to pay, but she couldn’t help to think back to when he had showed up in her life again.</p><p><br/>
One day Mr Cisco had been in her kitchen, asking her to join him for a car ride, telling her, <em>Boss wants to see you</em>.<br/>
In a very non- dramatic way, he let her know that Rio was alive. She had been sure her time was up so before she left, she jotted down on a bright green post it, <em>Kenny, Danny, Emma, Jane, Mom loves you.</em></p><p>The whole thing had been disappointingly a big anti- climax, he needed to use Deans dealership to start bringing drugs into the country, she was in no position to say no and she was back to drop duty. With a wave of his hand he had dismissed her, leaving Mr. Cisco to drive her home and she felt strangely rejected. Like what she’d done hadn’t mattered and he couldn’t have cared less.</p><p>At first she hadn’t seen him much, then it was that night he’d come by the dealership to talk business while she was looking through the books with a bourbon in hand.<br/>
He’d been strangely forthcoming with his business plans and she’d given him her two cents and afterwards he had her on top of her desk.<br/>
Crawling over her, a strong grip holding her hands above her head as he fucked her senseless, biting and sucking on her skin. It left her raw, bruised and when he walked out as she was cleaning herself up, leaving a grand on her desk, it left her feeling discarded, like she was damaged goods.</p><p>As much of a surprise it had been to her, it hadn’t been the last time. Him showing up, talking business, her looking at it from a different angle and then they ended up panting against each other as they both struggled to get the upper hand on one another.<br/>
<br/>
More then once he’d have one of his guys come pick her up to bring her to his office at one of his legal ventures.<br/>
Afterwards driving her home himself, and letting her out of his car once he’d handed her bunt of money.<br/>
She had convinced herself she needed the money, as the months passed, she realized she was scared to tell him how much she didn’t want it, in case he stopped asking for her at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked at her for confirmation and she had managed to listen enough to get the gist of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>In to strides he was in front of her again, too close.</p><p> </p><p>“Watchu’ thinkin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“New neighbor.”</p><p> </p><p>His scent invaded her senses, she could tell he held back, from what she didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“What about new neighbor.” He said, looking at her, searching for answers, waiting for her move.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged with one shoulder and meet his gaze, placing her mug on the counter.<br/>
Straightening her posture, she stepped closer to him almost chest to chest. Placing more weight on the balls of her feet, lifting her heels just a smidge, a hand on his chest to steady herself as his eyes cautiously studies her. She pauses for a second, sharing air, before leaning in, sucking on his lower lip.<br/>
When she gently bites it, his hands move to her hips as they start tasting each other, she of coffee and he taste sweet, like the candy he’s been eating in her kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He’d texted to her he would be coming over which is why she kept her easy access dress on and after an afterthought took her underwear off and put them in the hamper.</p><p>As his hands leave her hips down to her ass, he seems to realize this as he bundles her dress up so he can come in contact with her bare skin. The pace of their mouths change, from exploring to tongue fucking and it isn’t long till he’s turned her around against the sink, back to front, as he raises her leg and hitches it over his arm as he takes her from behind.<br/>
She watches him in the window as he erases all bad memories in this kitchen with the slap of his hips against her.</p><p>When they come, her heart is pounding and their ragged breath are filling the quietness of the room. Her legs are aching, and she can feel his hot breath on her neck, before he withdraws.</p><p>Turning the faucet on before turning to face him, she can feel his cum trickling down her leg, he watches her before pulling a wad of cash from his jacket his put on, placing it on the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“For your time. Yeah. See you soon.” He looks at her for a few seconds, almost daring her to say something, before turning around and leaving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She needs to do something about her neighbor, the kids had complained a few times these past days that they couldn’t find their garden toys and that things had been moved around.<br/>
Not putting two and two together before she was looking for her gardening tools in her shed and noticed someone had been snooping.<br/>
Thinking back to the day she caught him by her side gate to her garden, on the pave walk, the way he had watched her put her on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of her shower, washing the days stress away, ticking of her internal list as she always do when she has the kids. They’d been put to bed and Jane had taken forever to settle down, tomorrow Dean was picking them up and bringing them back to his. That always unsettled them before they found the rhythm of their new routine.</p><p>She watched her naked form in the mirror above her sink, not admiring nor judging her own body, just looking at it for what it was. A mom of four in her forties, her body had aged and she found that she didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would.<br/>
Pulling her jammies on, a pair of leggings with pizza slices on them and a grey tank top with support for her breast.</p><p>She was milling around her room when she spots him in her garden, on her bench. Watching her. It takes her a few seconds before she realizes it’s not who she hoped it would be. His features are wrong, his posture’s not the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucker.” She hisses. It’s like a blanket of calm that envelopes her as she comes to grip with the situation.</p><p> </p><p>As she opens her French doors to the adjacent patio, he seems to realize that his been caught and moves with surprising speed for a middle- aged peeping- tom. Hesitating for a second before she barefoot walks over to her garage entrance, flicking the light switch she instantly goes to search for Deans old bat. She trumps when she finds it leaned up against the wall next to some fishing rods as she grabs it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Purposely she walks towards the house a cross the street, bat in hand ready to battle. She stops on his front law, considering her options. His got an old vintage car so the choice is simple, she swings the bat over her head before it connects with the sidemirror. Walking around the car she goes to action again, breaking the other one.<br/>
The release from the adrenaline is exhilarated. The headlights next and she doesn’t stop till the front door is swung open and her target comes to face her. He’s keeping his distance of her, eyeing the bat warily. She lets the head of the bat hit the ground as she leans on it for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me fucker. You come near me. My kids. My house. My fucking dog. I’m gonna’ break your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though his eyeing her worriedly she can tell he doesn’t take her serious, until he does. Something in his eyes change and she can tell he visibly swallows, then there’s a present close to her and a figure in her periphery coming closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” He asks in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>She’s trying to temper down her red, hot, anger that’s replacing her blanket of calm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got this.” She says tersely, not sparing him a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>Against better judgment she answers him, “My neighbor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she glances at him, she sees his eyes fixed at the man in front of her.</p><p>United they watch as the man seems to shrink under their gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he croaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what?” She pries.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>That makes her give him a court nod and she can practically feel the gust of wind that comes from slamming the door and locking it.</p><p> </p><p>Rios gently prying the bat from her hand and when he manages, she sighs heavily and starts to make her way back to her house with him in tow. He matches her strides easily as he follows her, and she brings him to her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” He asks, both with a little amusement in his voice as well with an edge.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a creep. Caught him peeping through my windows and his been asking me out, not seeming to take the ‘no’ very well.”</p><p> </p><p>The encounter has left her feeling shaken and as the adrenaline wears off, she starts feeling tired. Sitting on her bed, watching as Rio starts pacing through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? Why didn’t you call me?”</p><p> </p><p>That makes her grit her teeth. “Why would I have called you?”</p><p> </p><p>“For help.” His pacing has stopped and his watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mess, aren’t I supposed to fix it myself?” She throws back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is different. You know it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Wants him to say it.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her. “Because of this past few months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because that you pay me?” She says, feeling bold.</p><p> </p><p>“I pay you for your business input, I pay you for your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what it seems like when you always leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted me to stay, all you gotta’ do is say so.” He counters, observing, always observing her.</p><p> </p><p>He steps forward until their knees are touching. She’s still sitting on her bed and his standing in front of her, towering over her and she can’t help but think that it’s a metaphor for their relationship.<br/>
His warm hand settles over her throat before sliding in her hair and he tugs at her until she’s forced to stand up and face him.<br/>
Chest to chest and toes to toes. Noses almost touching. He’s loosened his grip but not letting go of her completely. It feels oddly intimate.<br/>
She closes her eyes as he kisses her lids, first one and then the other. The corner of her mouth and the side of her throat. He releases her hair completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”</p><p> </p><p>And she lets him.</p><p> </p><p>He tucks her in before undressing himself. Settling down besides her under the covers, pulling her close to his chest. She reveals in his soft touches as he traces her face with his fingertips, soothing her, she angles her face so he can kiss her. He kisses her too soft, but when she tries to deepen it, he pulls back.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Let’s just sleep tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help the whine that slips past her lips and a flicker of amusement are shown in his eyes.<br/>
So she kisses him again, this time she pushes herself more on top of him. A leg on each side of his waist, letting her full wait hold him down, exposing herself to him and anchoring him. He slips his hand under her jammies and squeezes her ass and rubbing himself up against her.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t <em>just</em> tuck her in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Birthday boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since Rios come back things has been weird. Things had always been bizarre between them, but now?</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been as mad as she’d expected, with her shooting him and whatnot.The past eighteen months she’d seen more and more of him.</p><p>He’d even come by the park, letting Marcus play with her kids,</p><p> </p><p>One weekend Marcus skipped over to her, buzzing with excitement handing over a birthday invitation, for her and for her four kids, before running over to her kids to play. Rio at the far end of the bench looking anywhere but on her. It had left her quizzing.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly she walked up to him stopping at his feet. He seemed to pointedly ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>“You come her often?” She cringed at her lame joke but needed a way for her to start the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, Elizabeth?” He looked at easy, but she could tell he wasn’t, and her joke had fallen flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus handed me a birthday invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure you knew,” the look he gave her told her that she was dumb for even voicing her concern,<br/>
“and were fine with us coming. The kids would love it.” She finished.</p><p> </p><p>He did that jaw clenching thing that made his features seem sharper.</p><p> </p><p>“If I weren’t fine, he wouldn’t have invited you.”</p><p> </p><p>Not really knowing what do to with herself, she sits down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this wasn’t really an invitation for sitting down.” Staring her down.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling silly, but at the same time, not really caring, “Other benches are available, you are free to move to another one.” Giving him her best innocent expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They saw each other a few times over the two upcoming weeks leading to Marcus birthday party.<br/>
After a meeting, Rio doubled back. Beth didn’t really do drops anymore, focusing on the dealership, admin and keeping a close look on certain cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything with Spiderman or Avengers will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” Thinking back to her own kids fazes, “thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The invitation had stated for kids to bring swimsuits, so when Annie had dropped them off, Beth herded her children like stray cats towards Rheas front door.</p><p> </p><p>Ringing the doorbell and reminding her kids for the last time to <em>behave, </em>not be too loud, say thank you and listen to other adults. And <em>no running. </em>The door is flung open and a very excited Marcus with an unknown Latino woman behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, happy birthday!” The Boland family says in unison, before Danny, who’s the closest in age, hands him their present.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Marcus has left their present at the gift table and is running through is house with the Boland kids close on his heals. Beth briefly wonders if she should say something or do something, like chastising her kids, but that’s why birthday parties are perfect, you can step back for a little bit.</p><p><br/>
She sighs before turning to a younger woman standing in front of with her hand stretched out, she takes it and returns the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Beth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Maria, Marcus aunt, on his dad, Chris, side.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes her a second to realize its Rios sister, partially because she didn’t know he had sisters, and she knows him as Rio.</p><p> </p><p>Then Rheas there, giving her a hug,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you could come! Some wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please, I had my sister drive us, for exactly this reason.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s fond of Rhea, she’s easy to talk to, open, warm, everything Rios not, and that is a paradox to her.</p><p> </p><p>Rheas house is quaint, two bedrooms, a small living room, an even smaller kitchen and a dining room.<br/>
It’s a warm day and through the living room window she can see her kids, Marcus and a few other children running through sprinklers.</p><p>Rhea introduces people to her as they pass them to her kitchen. Grabbing a wine glass, she fills her in on the plans for the day, playtime for the kids, a barbeque, dessert, more playtime until it gets dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” she responds.</p><p> </p><p>They share a few quiet sips of wine, before Rios right-hand strolls in casually, opens Rheas fridge and grabs himself a beer and eyes Beth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Rhea exclaims, “this is Chris best friend,” and she introduces them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve met,” he says as he leans against the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She feels dumbfounded, she hadn’t realized Skull and Rio were <em>friends. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had sex frequently, everywhere.</p><p>After a meeting, in his car, in her car. In a warehouse. Not talking about it or acknowledging it, it was just who they were. Trying to keep it quiet, private. Until two of his guys had walked in on them, one of whom were standing in front of her now.</p><p> </p><p>Two of his most trusted guys were doing a spot check on a few of their cars, when they had just finished on top of her desk, <em>finally. </em></p><p> </p><p>It had started out innocently, she on one side of the desk and he on the other. Needing to move to his side, going over the papers.</p><p>First his hand on her knee, stroking, then up and under. Continuing to work as she spread her legs for him. Soft touches mixed with pressure at her core until she couldn’t think and then she’s kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Growling at her, “take your panties off,” as he was unbuttoning her blouse.</p><p> </p><p>She does as she’s told, sliding them down, and them he lifts her on her desk and tells her to lay back.<br/>
Resting on her elbows, looking up at him through her lashes, her blouse open and revealing her light blue bra, her skirt hiked up around her waist.</p><p><br/>
All he does is watch her, breathing heavily. When he’s satisfied, he takes of his t shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Pulling her closer, flipping her over in the process.</p><p>When they’ve finished and their legs are like jello. He sits down in his chair and pulls her into his lap, until their breathing slows. Arms holding and lips kissing, soft and sweet.</p><p>That’s how they are found when his guys return, knocking and opening the office door at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>She yelps and hides her frame against his, he’s barking “Not now!”</p><p> </p><p>Looks of confuse, then realization and amusement are visible in their faces to her. Him with is back towards the door and his head angled so he can watch them disappear.<br/>
Pressing her hot cheek against his bare shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They were what, frenemies with benefits?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s what’s flicking through her mind, as she’s standing in Rheas kitchen. Rheas seems completely unaware, but the man facing her has a smug smile on his face, like he knows what she’s thinking.</p><p> </p><p>With wine glass in hand she’s led out to the patio were more parents and relatives a lunging. Rhea seems to make a point introducing her to everyone, explaining who they are, helping with useful information. Rios among them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Chris, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Rio,”</p><p> </p><p>Making Rhea scoff before he’s got a chance to greet her, but he does anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth.” And a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in a group with a handful of people who seems to know each other quite well, except Beth, they talk about this and that. All she can think is, <em>play it cool.</em></p><p> </p><p>When they start talking about family Beth groans inwardly, her least favorite subject, especially after divorcing Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Rheas complaining that even though it’s Marcus family, most of them aren’t hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Beth, have you got a big family?”</p><p> </p><p>Roping her in the conversation she’s trying to stay out of.</p><p> </p><p>“No not really.” Short and simple, but Rheas looking at her expectantly and Beth is just too nice.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my sister and her kid, my best friend and her husband and their two kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the soft eyes from anyone who hears it, this is why she doesn’t like it, the pity.</p><p> </p><p>“No mom or dad?” Rhea asks with a kind voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad died when I was ten, I moved out and took my sister with me when I was eighteen, haven’t seen my mom since.”</p><p> </p><p>Sipping on her wine, pretending that it still doesn’t hurt. She can’t imagine treating her kids so badly they’d never want to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>“How old was your sister when you moved out?”</p><p>                      </p><p>“Almost eleven.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That must’ve been hard. When did you meet your husband?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uuh, when I was nineteen. I met him earlier, but then was when we started dating. It did make sense at the time.” It had, it really had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group falling silent, waiting for something. She decides to excuse herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going to check in on the kids.” Leaving them behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Rio who finds her a little bit later, she’s chatting with the kids and laughing, troubles all forgotten.</p><p>He just shadows her for a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that about you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never asked.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t like to disclose information and she was private.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her glass is empty, and he grabs it, “yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he’s leading her inside the house to the kitchen, pouring her some more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he offers it to her she sips, she’s leaning against the counter and so is he, his hand finds her and squeezes her fingers gently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not mad anymore?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A business meeting had gone bad a few weeks ago, just before Marcus invited her at the park.</p><p>Bullets had been flying over her head, she had been trapped on one side of the room and Rio on the other. In the end she had to jump out of window to escape, scraping her hands and knees. Hiding until Rio circled the house and picked her up, fuming, being angry with everyone.</p><p>He had driven her home and followed her inside. Cleaning her cuts gently, making sure she was alright, before working himself up again, cussing and swearing as he left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, not anymore.” Stroking her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's sometime later, after barbequing the kids are up and away and the adults nurses their drinks and relish their food coma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, how do you know Chris?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Maria who asks and Rios pretending not to listen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Work.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What could you possibly do that has Chris involved?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I sell cars.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had bought Dean out, renaming and rebranded the dealership.</p><p> </p><p>Jane comes bouncing and leaps into Beth’s lap, facing her, with one knee on either side of her body, hugging her and Maria doesn’t get a chance to ask more questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you mommy.” Jane hides her face against her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth kisses the top of her head, “I love you too, pumpkin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The other adults “aaw-s” at Janes display of affection. When Jane glances at her, Beth raises her eyebrow in response, she knows her kids too well to know that was the only reason. Janes trying to butter her up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Spill, Jelly- bean.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The other kids are staying the night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please, mommy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, we’ve got plans tonight. Remember?” Hoping Jane will not go into full meltdown mode after being denied.<br/>
She groans and melts even closer to Beth. When she turns her head, she catches sight of Rio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mr Rio.” She’s still shy of him but met him enough times to be accustomed. He shows up on the rarest of occasions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Jane.” He gives her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s one of those things when everyone zeros in and realizes that Rio and Beth do<em> know one another.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Will you do magic tonight?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last time Jane had met him, she’d been with Beth at the office, not feeling well for school, but not sick enough to stay at home in bed. Watching a movie on her tablet and then bouncing like a rubber ball around Beths’ office, driving her mad.<br/>
Rio had showed up with dates, times and new cars she needed to get a hold on. He hadn’t left before showing Jane his magic tricks, distracting her long enough for Beth to get some work done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight, that’s for sick- days.” Making Jane huff in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knowing Jane won’t handle two refusals very well, Beth gives her a job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gather the rest of the army and please help clear the table,” giving her a look that says that even if it sounds like she’s asking, she’s not.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Then it’s presents and dessert time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that Jane peeks up and takes of sprinting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth could never show up anywhere emptyhanded. While the kids are eating dessert, she unpacks her dark chocolate cookies for the adults, when Rio corners her in the kitchen.<br/>
First his pressing against her back, kissing her neck, then he turns her around, pressing her back against the counter. A hand in her hair and one on her ass, she slips her hand under his t shirt, down his waistline of his boxers, just a little bit, scratching with her nails.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks they’ll just sneak a quick kiss or two, but he lingers, and she doesn’t complain.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Oh, my, god.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They break off when Maria catches them, a hand over mouth, flabbergasted but clearly amused, before she darts out.</p><p>Beth groans and thinks, <em>shit.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Guess cats out of the bag.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She studies him for a bit, he looks extremely pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you plan this?” She can barely believe it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why you think you’re the only non-relative here?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>She can only blink in response and only just remembers to close her mouth as Rios chuckles at her expression.</p><p>Rio grabs the cookie platter and leaves Beth to compose herself, before she follows a minute or two later.<br/>
The kids are of playing with Markus toys and as she takes a seat, she can feel all eyes on her, which she pointedly ignores, studying the kids instead.</p><p> </p><p>“So..” Maria starts but trails off, it’s clear she’s filled everyone in.</p><p>“How long have you known each other?” She poses the question at Beth, knowing Chris rarely answers. But he does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A few years.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that Beth eyes widen, it’s true but at the same time. Is it? Like that?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rios family tries to pry more information out of them but both Beth and Rio are resilient.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is there a police car in front of my house?” Rheas turned to look at Rio with sharp eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Beth that answers sheepishly, “Sorry, it’s their uncle, I didn’t think he’d pick them up in it.” She turns around to holler at her kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on guys, uncle Stans here, chop-chop. Let’s get your stuff and get going.”</p><p> </p><p>When the kids see the cop car, they squeal delighted and even Marcus and his little cousins follow the Boland’s kids to talk to “the police officer” and ask question. <em>Have you arrested someone today? Have you ever shot anyone? Can I look at your handcuffs?<br/>
</em>Stan just laughs and answers as many questions as he can before he catches sight of Rio walking up them on the sidewalk. There’s an unease that settles over him, put despite it he steps towards him and offers him his hand to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>A silent and quick power struggle between them before Stan turns to Beth’s kids.</p><p>“Alright, lets get goin’.”</p><p>Once the kids are settled in and buckled up, he gives Beth a kiss on the cheek and Rio a node.</p><p> </p><p>Beth and Rio watches as he pulls from the curb, the remaining kids have returned to their soccer game, leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s your sister coming to pick you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be in too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth isn’t the best with affections, especially not when she isn’t confined in her home. She surprises herself when she reaches out to hold Rios hand, interlocking their fingers as they wait.<br/>
Seeing his small tug in the corner of his lips, smug but also <em>so</em> <em>pleased</em>, it makes her heart swell a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>